


A Day In The Life

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	A Day In The Life

 

**Title: A Day In The Life**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring/and featuring: Jack/Ianto Gwen Owen Toshiko Tommy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summery: A journal entry Of Ianto's.   
Spoilers: To The Last Man  
Rating: NC17

 

Today started off seemingly so simple when the alarm went off this morning. It was the day to wake up Tommy Brockless. Jack said we wake him up, check him out, he gets to spend the day unfrozen, then back he goes again. Simple.

When I got to the hub, Jack was the only one in. Well it was only 6.30am, I wanted to be ready for the day ahead. I put the coffee machine on. I never noticed Jack creep up behind me, i must have jumped 3 feet in the air when he grabbed my arse. Made Jack laugh like mad. I tried to be angry with him, but he kissed me and I melted. The things that man can do with a kiss. That tongue of his should be classified as a lethal weapon.

Of course it didn't stop with a kiss, Jack knows what buttons to press. Of course i wasn't going to complain, I enjoyed him shoving me up against the wall, half stripping me and sucking my cock till i came in his mouth. By this point i was begging him to get his cock in my arse. I didn't need to beg much before he obliged. I came again, all over the wall as he shot his load into me.

We managed to get ourselves decent and all cleaned up just as we heard someone enter the hub. It was Owen. Bright and early for once, wanting to get on with waking Tommy up. He was closely followed by Toshiko and Gwen. Toshiko was all glammed up. She was planning on taking Tommy out for the day, let him do whatever he wanted.

Seems Tommy was frozen back in 1918 and is very important to the world. Something will happen and only he can stop it. They have a sealed canister with instructions in it, but it has a temporal lock is connected to the rift frequencies. Tommy's awake now and Owen is performing the tests he needs to Tommy punched Owen in the face when he first woke up, I may have found that funny... I get sent off to make tea for Tommy.  After Tommy has breakfast and Owen completes his tests Toshiko takes him out. They went off out for a drink, the cinema or pizza apparently.

Gwen goes off to St Telio's hospital. She's was seeing ghosts apparently. Jack's went off there too. I spent my time tidying away all the crap that seems to accumulate around the place. Waiting. Bored. And actually as I've been thinking about Jack and I's shag that morning, kinda horny again.

Everyone came back and they went all in the conference room. Talking about the ghosts and discussing the fact that it might be that the hospital is being demolished that's causing the time shift. I got to make the coffee again. Jack asked me if the canister from Torchwood about Tommy has opened yep. It was still sealed shut.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen have gone back to the hospital. Apparently Owen has found some advert for an insurance company that makes them realise it's going to happen now, not in the future. The lock on the canister has unsealed. Jack is reading thought them. It has instructions for Tommy and Toshiko he told me. Strange.

I got sent off to get Tommy's clothes from storage while Toshiko went and spoke to Jack. No idea what they were talking about. Tommy got changed and we went back to where everyone else was. Tommy was wondering what he should do till the morning. In the end he went off with Toshiko, to her flat. Owen and Gwen went home.

I found Jack looking through the instructions from the canister again. He put them to one side as i entered his office. I asked him if he wanted to go back to his time. He asked if I'd miss him. I said i would. I asked if he was lonely. He said going home wouldn't fix that and that. He said and I quote "Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was" And then he gazed at me.

What else could I do? I kissed him, full on tonsil hockey. Before he knew it i had him out of his chair and up against the wall. We ended up making more mess wanking each other off as we snogged. I stayed with him for the night, i didn't want to go home. We did nothing more than some wonderful snogging and cuddling last night. No wonder I'm feeling so tired tonight, not much sleep last night, I'm amazed I'm finding the energy to write this. But if i don't I'll forget something.

Anyway, We all went off back to the hospital this morning. Tommy dressed in the clothes he was frozen in. Tommy had a rift key he had to use once he was back in 1918. Toshiko was visably upset back at the hub, losing Tommy like that. But it didn't work, Tommy hadn't used the key, bit's of 1918 were trying to spill though the rift.

Owen injected Toshiko with some of Tommy's blood. Some kind of psychic projection was going to be used. Jack was going to do it, but Tosh insisted she would be better, Jack agreed. They hooked her up to a monitor and it worked, it bloody worked. After what seemed like forever she got through to him and convinced him to turn the key and it all stopped.

Tosh ran out into the rain and Owen followed her. There was an air of sadness in the hub. Jack told Gwen to go home. Told her to text Owen and Tosh with the same message.

Jack came up to me and kissed me gently on the lips. Told me I looked like i could sleep for a week and told me to go home to bed. I asked if he was going to come home with me, but he said no, he would bring me breakfast in the morning, and winked at me. I kissed him, pulling him in tight, just wanted to taste him once more before i came home.

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have driven, it's a wonder i didn't fall asleep at the wheel. Well, that's another day over, well, two, I didn't get to write in here last night. Time for bed. Maybe I can dream about breakfast.

The End


End file.
